wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Shaman builds
Trees Elemental The Elemental tree offers increased damage, reduced casting times or cooldowns and better mana efficiency for the damage spells. With many points in this tree, the shaman becomes a ranged damage dealer. Enhancement The Enhancement tree offers the Shaman the option of two-handed weapons, increased melee damage output and the ability to Parry and Stormstrike. It turns the shaman into an able melee damage dealer, even with some limited tanking abilities. Restoration The Restoration tree greatly enhances the healing abilities, it offers shorter casting times, increased mana efficiency, higher efficiency and longer ranges on totems, less threat generated by healing spells, as well as the venerable Nature's Swiftness and Mana Tide Totem. Short overview by purpose Solo/Questing Most builds for this purpose try to get Natures Swiftness as quickly as possible, and then spend the remaining point in Elemental or Enhancement. NS is a great lifesaver, and the 70% resistance to losing casting time on heals is very useful too. Wether the remaining points are spent in Enhancement or Elemental is a matter of taste. Elemental offers greater security (because it deals ranged damage), Enhancement uses less mana and thus needs less downtime. Going full Restoration is also viable, because with Earth Shield and Natures Guardian even elites 2 levels higher than the Shaman cannot kill him easily. Alas damage output on a full Resto shaman is low, so it's maybe not the most efficient build for quick levelling. Group PvE All three trees offer great group talents. The traditionally favored group build is Resto, because of Mana Tide, and because there's never enough healers around. The 10% increase in attack power (Enhancement) or the additional 3% critchance to spells and melee attacks (Elemental) though make these builds perfectly viable in group environments too. Shamans focusing on DPS would be well advised to look at Enchant Cloak - Subtlety and other aggro reducing items as a way of effictivly increasing their dps since shamans lack an aggro reducing ability. PvP In PvP all options are wide open. The extreme durability granted by a full Resto build is interesting, as are the high damage outputs possible by the other variants. A very frequent build is Enhancement with a slow 2H weapon, because this can yield very quick (nearly instant) kills due to the high possible burst damage (Winndfury proc with a few lucky crit hits). Sample Builds Below are a listing of Some sample Builds sumbitted by various users Enhancement ---- PVE build (0/42/19) Reskar(Lothar Server) This build is purely a raid/group enhancement build for level 70, it gets all the talents required for top group performace while getting enough resto abilites to spot/emergency heal, solo, and even main heal non-heroics (provided you have good gear and an off healer). Most of the choices here are obvious. For people brand new to the class/spec I figure I should explain some of it. * Enhancing totems was taken over Imp. Weapon totems because Strength of Earth is almost always used in pve (except when you are using tremor totem) while Windfury totem is not as both Grace of Air (which enhancing totems buffs), Wrath of Air (for caster heavy parties) and even Grounding totem find use in parties making enhancing totems a better overall choice. *ALL +hit talents are useful as a shaman needs AT LEAST 15% to hit (shoot for more we work differently than rogues and warriors). * Shamanistic Rage is a better PVE choice than NS as it gives you a reliable way to quickly regen mana in combat. * Imp. Healing Wave is preferable to Tidal Focus because 3 seconds is a long time to wait for a heal and you would need to cast 20 heals before getting a free one out of tidal focus. You heals aren't terribly strong unbuffed so you will REALLY notice the .5 second reduction if you are spamming heals on someone getting hit hard. * We drop totems all the time making Totemic Focus an obvious choice. If you aren't dropping enough totems to see benifit from it then you are doing something wrong. * Totemic Mastery is so useful I would never build a shaman spec without it. * Healing focus may seem an odd choice but since we are meele and often in the range of aoe damage Healing focus is critial to your ability to heal through it. It also allows you to heal tank an add in emergancies. Gives you the ability to heal in battle grounds and is required if you want to main heal in an instance. Link to build Punishment's PvE/PvP Enhancement Build (The Mail Rogue) This is the classic melee shaman Dual Wield build. With the release of The Burning Crusade, Shamans are able to Dual Wield. This requires A LOT of +hit and +crit as well as AP. The BC "shaman mail" is designed for the purpose of Dual Wielding. Most of it has a lot of +hit. To use this build effectively, you need a lot of Attack power, +crit and +hit. around 20% crit is great so long as you have at least 60 +hit and around 1k attack power unbuffed, which is all very possible with BC gear. Elemental Combat - 0 points Enhancement - 43 points *'Ancestral Knowledge' 5/5 *'Thundering Strikes' 5/5 *'Enhancing Totems' 2/2 *'improved Ghost Wolf' 2/2 *'2h weapons' 1/1 *'Improved Lightning shield' 3/3 *'Flurry' 5/5 *'Spirit weapons' 1/1 *'Elemental Weapons' 3/3 *'weapon mastery' 5/5 *'Stormstrike' 1/1 *'Dual wield' 1/1 *'Dual wield Specialization' 3/3 *'Unleashed rage' 5/5 *'Shamanistic Rage' 1/1 Restoration- 13 points *'Improved healing wave' 5/5 *'Improved reincarnation' 2/2 *'totemic Focus' 3/5 *'Nature's Guidance' 3/3 (this is needed for the +hit) The remaining points can be spent any way you like. Link to build Jack of All Trades (11/29/21) The Shaman is designed to be a jack of all trades and should be able to shift roles in a second and be decent at all of them. For examaple if your with a group of mostly cloth wearers and the warrior dies a good shaman should be able to pick up the mobs and tank decently, if only keeping aggro through healing yourself. If the main healer dies, a good shaman should be able to switch to healing mode in a second. Being a Shaman in PvE is all about keeping an eye on every aspect of the fight and acting appropriately This build attempts to make you a formidable force in dealing high damage and succesfully healing, whichever is more appropriate at the time. Breakdown by Tree: Elemental - 11 points * Convection - Rank 5/5 * Concussion - Rank 5/5 * Elemental Focus - Rank 1/1 Enhancement - 29 points * Ancestral Knowledge - Rank 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - Rank 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - Rank 2/2 * Enhancing Totems - Rank 2/2 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - Rank 1/1 * Flurry - Rank 5/5 * Improved Weapon Totems - Rank 2/2 * Spirit Weapons - Rank 1/1 * Elemental Weapons - Rank 3/3 * Mental Quickness - Rank 3/3 Restoration - 21 points * Improved Healing Wave - Rank 5/5 * Tidal Focus - Rank 5/5 * Improved Reincarnation - Rank 2/2 * Healing Focus - Rank 5/5 * Totemic Mastery - Rank 1/1 * Restorative Totems - Rank 2/5 * Nature's Swiftness - Rank 1/1 While this build may look deceptive considering it never really goes further than halfway down any specific tree, it really is useful for whatever may come your way. It works well for soloing, instances, and to a lesser degree, pvp. It allows you to deal some good physical dps, while being mana conscious, allowing you to save mana for when you need to heal, or if you can go all out with shock spells. If you master your totems and have the skill to keep an eye on everything happening in a party, you'll know when to switch from dps to off-tank to healer, this build will allow you the room to be pretty decent at all of them. Link to build Mad Crits build by Towely, Bronzebeard server (EU) 20/41/0 Elemental tab (21 points): * Convection - rank 5/5 * Concussion - rank 5/5 * Elemental Warding - rank 3/3 * Elemental Focus - rank 1/1 * Reverberation - rank 1/5 * Eye of the Storm - rank 2/3 * Elemental Devastation - rank 3/3 Enhancement tab (41 points): * Ancestral Knowledge - rank 5/5 * Thundering Strikes - rank 5/5 * Improved Ghost Wolf - rank 2/2 * Enhancing Totems - rank 2/2 * Two-Handed Axes and Maces - rank 1/1 * Flurry - rank 5/5 * Toughness - rank 1/5 * Spirit Weapons - rank 1/1 * Elemental Weapons - rank 3/3 * Weapon Mastery - rank 5/5 * Dual Wield Specialization - rank 3/3 * Dual Wield - rank 1/1 * Stormstrike - rank 1/1 * Unleashed Rage - rank 5/5 * Shamanistic Rage - rank 1/1 * this build doenst focus on one hit kills, but rather annihilate with MAD dps crits. * If you are a little lucky with the procs, u will have about 6 things proccing every 5 hits or less. Crusader is a good complement. * I absolutely loved going into pvp ...and recklessly swing my 2 hander towards some mail wearers or clothies....thou I once brought down a T2 tank (warrior) to 10 % while i had average lvl 60 gear myself (greens and few blues). * With good gear...prefferably hunter gear...for the strenght, agility and stamina....this build can be devestating on your opponents.....these shamans dont live long..but they dont have to...they mock their opponents with their high dmg melee strikes. * I hope u will enjoy this build as much as i did if ur planning to check it out. Link to build Mancer's Arena Pvp Build (25/36/0) This build is focused on a high amount of damage in a very short time, so no shamanistic rage or unleashed rage, but improved damage and cooldowns for melee and instant cast spells The build: Elemental: * 5/5 Convection * 2/3 Elemental Warding * 3/3 Call of Flame * 1/1 Elemental Focus * 5/5 Reverberation * 2/2 Improved Fire Nova Totem * 3/3 Eye of the Storm * 3/3 elemental Devastation * 1/1 elemental Fury Enhancement: * 5/5 Ancestral Knowlegde (alternatively shield spec works as well) * 5/5 Thundering Strikes * 2/2 Improved Ghost Wolf (always comes in handy, not for arena but more for the other battlegrounds) * 3/3 Improved Lightning Shield * 1/1 Two-Handed Axes and Maces * 5/5 Flurry * 5/5 Toughness (very effective when you switch to 1h + shield vs warriors, rogue's and druids) * 1/1 Spirit Weapons * 3/3 Elemental Weapons * 5/5 Weapon Mastery * 1/1 Stormstrike For as far as i have tested it in arena, i did this with a guildmate Shaman, you will have a great damage output, caster dont stand a chance, and you always have a partner for some backup heals, in our oppinion 2H weapons are best for high damage crits, and 1h+shield for endurace fights versus melee classes. Restoration ---- Resto Raiding Build by Towely, Bronzebeard server (EU) 0/5/56 * Ench tab : * Ancestral Knowledge - rank 5/5 * Resto tab : * Improved Healing Wave - rank 1/5 * Tidal Focus - rank 5/5 * Improved Reincarnation - rank 2/2 * Ancestral Healing - rank 3/3 * Totemic Focus - rank 5/5 * Healing Focus - rank 5/5 * Totemic Mastery - rank 1/1 * Healing Grace - rank 3/3 * Restorative Totems - rank 5/5 * Tidal Mastery - rank 5/5 * Healing Way - rank 3/3 * Nature's Swiftness - rank 1/1 * Purification - rank 5/5 * Mana Tide Totem - rank 1/1 * Nature's Guardian - rank 5/5 * Nature's Blessing - rank 3/3 * Improved Chain Heal - rank 2/2 * Earth Shield - rank 1/1 Link to build Warrior Healer build by Reskar (Lothar Server) This build is a great enhance/resto hybrid build. The DPS you have will be between 80-90% of a full Enhancement build (Might be even more as they seem to continue to hurt DW WF) and your ability to heal is almost the same as a full resto, lacking imp chain heal, some + heal bonus and Earth Shield. Still is possible to main heal in just about any situation as well as do very good damage. Good build for a person that enjoys meele and healing and doesn't feel the need to be the 'best of the best' at either. Link to build Elemental ---- Standard elemental build (40/0/21) Reskar (Lothar server) Pretty much an all purpose elemental build allowing great preformance in PVP and PVE. Points can be moved out of Lighing Overload and into focused mind and healing focus to lean toward PVP. NS can be replaced by totem of Wrath for a raid/caster group PVE focus. Link to build Category:Guides Category:Shamans Category:Talents Category:Shaman Talents